


The Point of No Return

by MyOwnSkates (orphan_account), starsandskies



Series: Destiel Tag Team [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel tag team, warning: very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MyOwnSkates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandskies/pseuds/starsandskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester isn't immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a joint effort between myself and someone else and is set god knows when but is just a bit of drabble. Not exactly written seriously either. Just a bit of fun.

Dean looked up at his angel, tears in his eyes. 

“Cas...” He spoke hoarsely, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Dean, what is it? What do you need from me?”

“I need you to make things okay again. I feel like I'm drowning, this isn't what I signed up for, Cas.” Dean spat through gritted teeth, swatting his tears away. The hunter stared directly into his blue eyes, “help me, Castiel.”

Castiel took the hunter's face in his hands, looked deep into his emerald eyes and bent down to brush his lips against his forehead, lingering for a few  seconds. 

“Don't worry, Dean. I will fix this for you, I promise. You don't have to hurt anymore because I'm here. I'm not going anywhere,” Castiel brought the hunter's hand up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

“Yeah?” Dean managed a broken smile and moved his head a little in Cas’ lap before regretting it as he winced in pain, the stab wound to his side bleeding profusely. “I'm dying, aren't I?”

“No, don't say that, Dean! This is all my fault! If I hadn't trusted Metatron, I would still be an angel. I would be able to heal you. I'm so sorry,” tears pooled in Castiel's eyes but the hunter shook his head. 

“Don't do that, baby. It's going to be fine,” Dean looked down at his side, “I've had worse, it's just a scratch.” He reached up and brushed his angel's tears away. 

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and held it to his face inhaling his scent, the tears falling hard and fast. The hunter cried out in pain and the sound made Castiel's heart hurt, he knew right then that he couldn’t live without Dean. His only saviour. He reached into his coat pocket and took out the long handled blade; if Dean died tonight he would follow.

“Cas!” Dean groaned as his head swam and black dots appeared in his vision. He knew it. This was the end. Everything he had done led up to this one point – all the demons, fights and losses. He saw the faces of those gone – Sam, Bobby, Mary, John, Jo and Ellen. Oh, Sam. He looked up at Castiel, _his_ Castiel.  “Just h-hold me, Cas.”

“Dean, I'm here and I’ve got you. Don't speak,” Castiel shushed him, holding onto his hunter, carding a blood-soaked hand through his hair. His other hand was on the dying man’s face as he tried to commit the feeling of his skin against his. Dean’s breathing slowly evened out, his eyes opening and closing slowly.

“I love..,” Dean panted, “I love you, you son of a bitch.”

“And I, Castiel, love you,” he managed to say, his voice coming out in sobs as he watched Dean’s chest rise and fall for the last time.

On the 8th December 2016, Dean Winchester died in the arms of _his_ angel, unbeknownst to him that Castiel would follow.


End file.
